


Kang Hyunggu's Dorm Adventures

by thatchoiboy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventures, Fluff, M/M, Not real, give hyunggu a break, huidawn, huidawn are always happy, hyunggu is s t r e s s e d, jinhongseok, jinhongseok are dramatic, shinwon helps sometimes, this is all fanfiction, wooyu are platonic, yanan and changgu arent very helpful sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: Being an idol was hard,hell, producing a song was too. However, dealing with 9 chaotic grown men was even harder.(In which Kang Hyunggu has to deal with an energetic power couple HuiDawn, Hongseok’s and Jinho’s real-life kdrama, an adventurous WooYu, and who he thought were sane people, Shinwon, Changgu, and Yanan.)





	Kang Hyunggu's Dorm Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> this idea struck me like lightning   
> i enjoyed writing this more than i expected

  
When Hyunggu first met Hwitaek, he thought he was pretty cool, he had a charismatic aura, (that he would never admit because Hui’s ego can get big) and Hwitaek really took good care of him when they were trainees. One of Hwitaek’s best feature was his smile. He never really stopped smiling and Hyunggu wondered how his cheeks weren’t aching by the end of the day.

 

It was because of Hwitaek that he met Hyojong, and also because they couldn’t stand not touching each other for a minute. Hyunggu first wondered if there was something wrong with them, but turns out, they were dating. They told him it was a secret, but with the amount of skinship they have, Hyunggu thought it was pretty obvious but didn’t say anything to the couple who were now so close to making out with each other in front of him.

 

But that wasn’t the problem. Not at all.

 

The problem was that Hwitaek and Hyojong had claimed him as their ‘love child’ and twenty-year-old Hyunggu wasn’t pleased with that idea. They told him that Wooseok was too tall and Yuto was too quiet while Hyunggu matched their expectations out of the three maknaes. He wasn’t too tall, and he wasn’t too quiet. It made him wonder if Hwitaek and Hyojong were in their right minds that day. Hyunggu was getting a little scared.

 

Hwitaek would smother him with kisses despite his struggles. He was lucky that Hyojong was really only touchy towards Hwitaek, but he does like hugging Hyunggu when Hwitaek wasn’t around.

  


Hyunggu asked Shinwon for help once, but he didn’t do much- more like he didn’t do _anything_ at all. He would ask Hongseok but the older was busy moping around the dorm, he heard him complaining about ‘Jinho’s stupid smile’ once and cried right after…  he wasn’t really in his right mind to help Hyunggu.

 

So his solution was to talk directly to Hwitaek and Hyojong.

 

Because talking to them about it would fix everything, right?

 

Hyunggu was wrong.

 

In fact, the minute Hyunggu said that he wasn’t ‘fit’ to be their ‘love child’, Hwitaek burst out crying, leaning into Hyojong for support.

 

“D-Don’t we love you enough?” Hwitaek asked with broken sobs, Hyunggu silently snorted, _Oh, you guys love me enough, alright, maybe even a little too much._ He thought.

 

“No Hui, you do, but I feel like I don’t deserve your love.” Hyunggu pitifully said, faking a sad sigh. He wasn’t the best in acting for nothing (well, aside from Hongseok and Changgu but that’s not the point).

 

Hwitaek sobbed even harder. “Hyojongie did you hear that? He called me _Hui_! This is barbaric!” Hyojong could only rub his back and Hyunggu is running out of ideas. He took Hwitaek hands and held it tight. “Hui, I believe that you deserve a love child that you can shower all your love to. And that’s not me, but maybe someone better than me.” Hyunggu smiled when Hwitaek wiped his tears with his sleeve.

 

“I didn’t know you felt like that, Hyunggu.” Hwitaek sniffed, blowing his nose into the tissue Hyojong gave him.

 

“Yeah, you should’ve said something!” Hyojong added, his fingers brushing against Hwitaek’s soft locks. Hyunggu would’ve thought it was cute if the other didn’t do it like _every single day._

 

“Well, that’s how I feel.” Hyunggu softly said, shrugging a little.

 

Hwitaek stared at him, for _quite_ a while and stood up sighing. “I guess we can’t help it.” Hyunggu internally smiled, this was it, he was finally free from the torturous amount of affection he’s been showered for the past month. Oh, joy-

 

But then Hwitaek suddenly flung himself on Hyunggu and started peppering him with kisses while tearing up.

 

_WHAT_

 

“Of course you deserve our love! What are you talking about? Were you jealous when we were affectionate with Wooseok the other day? You’re so silly!” Hwitaek giggled as he squished Hyunggu’s cheeks.

 

_IS_

 

“I know right? You don’t seem like the jealous type!” Hyojong said, squishing his cheeks against Hyunggu’s.

 

_HAPPENING_

 

Hwitaek and Hyojong pulled away and smiled (what seemed like a creepy smile for Hyunggu) “I guess we have to love you more now until you feel like you deserve it~” Hwitaek announced and laughed together with Hyojong.

 

_If this is a nightmare, I want to wake up, PLEASE._

 

Hyojong gasped and Hyunggu knew he doesn’t like where all of this is going.

 

“How about you sleep with us tonight Gugu?” Hyojong exclaimed, the nickname never failed to make Hyunggu cringe.

 

Hyojong and Hwitaek were waiting for his answer, eyes wide open and lips curled into a big smile, batting their eyelashes prettily.

 

Hyunggu let out a pained smile (not that the couple noticed, they were quite oblivious to everything), “Sure… why not.” Hyunggu said, silently crying when he was engulfed in a very, _very_ tight hug. Too bad it didn’t kill him because he would rather be _anywhere_ right now.

 

Hyojong and Hwitaek shortly left his room and he fell back on his bed.

 

_What did I just do?_

 

Hyunggu didn’t think it was possible for him to make the situation much, _much_ worse. But he did and he was an idiot.

 

Shinwon walked into their shared room and chuckled. “What happened to you? You look like you just saw Satan.”

 

Hyunggu _did_ see Satan, in the form of Hyojong and Hwitaek and maybe seeing Satan himself was _better_ than the couple.

 

“I’m so stupid.” He said with a groan, burying his face in his pillow.

 

“You should tell me what happened, maybe I can help?” Shinwon said and Hyunggu sent his pillow flying towards the other male.

 

“If you had helped me the first time, maybe things wouldn’t get so complicated right now!” Hyunggu huffed and stormed out of the room. _Stupid Shinwon._

 

He passed by Hongseok who was drinking _his_ apple juice and he let out a strangled noise. Ignoring Hongseok who sent him a questioned look. _Stupid Hongseok._

  


Hyunggu dreadfully stood in front of Hwitaek’s room. He was about to turn his heels around and decided he could sleep outside instead but the door opened, and he was pulled inside. As if they knew what he was thinking of. Now Hyunggu was really scared.

 

He was in between of Hwitaek and Hyojong, both curled up on his sides and sleeping peacefully with a smile on their faces while Hyunggu stared at the ceiling and sighed, he couldn’t do anything but accept his fate and sleep. At least they weren’t sleeping loud like Shinwon-

 

A strangled falsetto bubbled against Hwitaek’s throat and Hyunggu has no idea how it’s even possible. He wondered how Hyojong could sleep the entire time but then the rapper started humming tunes and Hyunggu wanted the bed to swallow him whole.

 

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed reading~  
> my twt is [@myhuiniverse](https://twitter.com/myhuiniverse)  
> any questions, here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/myhuiniverse)  
> comments & kudos are appreciated! <3  
> thank u for reading ~


End file.
